Help:Coding Guide
This is a nice, simple collection of things for you if you want to learn how to code (or, more accurately, copy and paste the codes onto your pages)! If you have any coding questions, you can head over to Puppy (although she’s not any master). NOTE: This is only for those who are using the Source Editor. All those who are using the Visual Editor will not be able to do most of this; and must change to the Source Editor before continuing. Basic So, for starters, you’re going to want to understand what hex codes are. Hex codes are used to show the type of color for what you’re trying to make. For example, if you want black text, the hex code for black is #000. If you want white text, then the code will be #fff. We recommend searching up a simple hex color chart to start out with, which will show colors with the simple hex code for that color (for example, #ff3333, which will produce bright red text). That will give you a nice, simple chart to kind of get eased into what you need to do. Along with hex codes, there are a few others. RGB is one of them, standing for Red, Green, and Blue. These take numbers instead of codes, for example RGB(0, 0, 0) is white. Each number represents how much red, green, or blue is in the color. There’s a bit more that can be done with RGB, but that will be explained later. It’s better used with those that know what they’re doing a bit more. Now, for the basic codes. What these include is how to center text, how to change text color, and how to do strikes-through/bold/italics text. First, centering text. The code for this is simple. This is what centered text looks like. And it will look like this: This is what centered text looks like. Colored text is not much different. Let's change the font color the bright red that was shown earlier, shall we? The code will look like this: This is what red text looks like. And it will look like this: This is what red text looks like. Now changing font size. The code will look like this: This is what big text looks like. And this is what it will look like (note that the sizes can be different by adjusting the "px" size; like using 30px or 40px instead of 50px. Also note that 7px is pretty small): This is what big text looks like. Now, on to the easier parts. How to make strike-through, bold, and italic text. This is one of the easiest parts of coding in general, and quite simple and straight forward. These are the codes: This is strike-through text This is bold text This is italic text See? That wasn't too hard, right? On to the next section, now that you have that part under control! Backgrounds In this section, we'll be going over backgrounds. These aren't a very hard subject to grasp, and can even grant cool effects! For starters, let’s look at a simple, one-colored Background. This is the code, set to be black: This is a one-colored Background Borders Halfway there! This section will go over all the different types of borders, along with explain how to change the color and size of your border. Custom Quotes/Infoboxes Second to last, everybody! This is where the codes for custom infoboxes/quotes will go, along with the code for the basic Infobox layout if you’re in Classic Editor but don’t want to use a custom one! For the code for the normal infobox (one that you cannot change the colors and such of), go here*. Code for costum infobox: A preview cannot be provided; but you can stick the code on your page and see what it looks like for yourself, if you’d like! *link not ready; pre-made infobox is in the making. Other Almost done! Here's how to make text semi-transparent! Code: Transparencyyy This is what it looks like: Transparencyyy * link to templates will go here Category:Work In Progress Category:Help Page